In Memoriam
by Jasper Winter Mory
Summary: It was a new start. A new start for all of them.


Author Notes: I wrote this oneshote when I was 11. I can't believe that I still have it. Well, slightly edited, but not really, I click Upload NOW!  
Warning: Nothing Actually. XP  
Summary: It was a new start. A new start for all of them.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places or some happenings. I only own the plot line.  
Reminders: Please Review.

**

* * *

**

**In Memoriam**

They were all gone. Tohru stood by their graves, praying for each and every one of them. Fifteen flowers she carried, one for each of them.

Yuki, the one who always shined brighter then the sun. The one who could do everything he was told to do.

She set a flower on his grave.

Shigure, the perverted author who would always act goofy, until just the right moments in time.

Thirteen flowers left in the bundle.

The quiet and calm Hatori. Always prepared to heal any injury, except his very own.

She knelt down and placed a flower on his grave.

The sweet and meaningful Ayame. Always trying to get on Yuki's good side with food gifts and his high school stories.

She smiled sadly, removing another flower from the bundle.

Hatsuharu, the bipolar teen who, no matter how upset and angry he got, always tried to help everyone.

A single tear slipped down her cheek as she set the flower on his grave.

Momiji, the hyper child. Now he would never get to fulfill his dream to play the violin for his family, or for Tohru.

She pulled out a lily and placed it on his grave.

Kisa and Hiro, the kind loving teen who were always together. Poor Hiro died trying to save Kisa.

Tohru set a flower down on each of their graves.

Ritsu, the cross dressing college student. No matter how insane he was, there was always that bit of kindness he delivered that warmed the heart.

Six flowers left in the slowly shrinking bundle.

Kagura, the headstrong girl who surprised her each and every time she appeared at Shigure's house. Her blatant love for Kyo gave her a one sided view to everything.

Tohru prayed for her sadly. A flower placed on her grave.

Rin, not quite the strongest of the group, but she had a heart full of kindness, not that she bothered to show it.

Tohru pulled an anemone out of the four remaining flowers.

Kureno was the last Sohma, but not the last grave. She remembered watching tears grow in his eyes as he watched Arisa in their class play. They truly loved each other.

Arisa was next to him. Her very best friend. The ex-gang member always displayed a sensitive side towards Tohru. Arisa and Kureno were only together for a week before they died.

Tears rolled down her face as she placed a black rose on each of their graves. To symbolize that their love would live on in the afterlife.

Saki, her other best friend. She was the last one to die. Her witch-like friend held him off just long enough for her to finish him and send him to the place where he deserved to be. She had died on her way to the hospital.

Tohru set a black rose on her grave, as well as a small witch's glass. A gift for the future.

She stood up, holding the very last flower. A crimson rose. A young man appeared behind her.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked at him, placed the last flower in his hands and smiled.

"They wanted us to visit them Kyo. They wanted to see our happy faces one last time." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled sadly.

"Tohru, they did it for us," he whispered, wiping away her tears. "They sacrificed their lives to get us away from Akito. Thank you, my love. Thank you for honoring their memories." She smiled and said one last prayer.

_To everyone,_

_Thank you so much. I know now that you guys gave up your lives to help us. You guys have no idea how much we miss you. You'll always be in our bodies and minds._

_I pray that you're having a great time up in heaven. I hope we can be together again in the future. I love you guys so much. Please be safe._

Kyo gently nudged her and took her hand in his. "C'mon. Let's go home. Eriko and Mitsuru are probably wondering where we are." She nodded and he gently kissed her.

They turned around and headed towards the sunset. Kyo smiled as he walked his wife home. It was a new start. A new start for all of them.


End file.
